Asrun Dream
by Maria vo Jakkenov
Summary: WARNING: reading this fanfic may cause bleeding gums, ulcerative sores of the genetalia, heartburn, incontinence and an oily discharge from the bowels...AND THAT IS THE GOOD PART ABOUT READING IT!
1. Chapter 1

Asrun Dream

By Maria von Jakenov

WARNING: This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please be kind. This fic is going to contain YAOI!! That's right; hot steamy mansex between two bishonen!!1(I just haven't written that part yet. ; )

69696969696969696996969696996969696996969696969969696969696969696

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly a warm breeze was blowing sakura petals under a cotton candy sky. The foreign hokage skipped through the meadow picking flowers. A stray shaft of light filtered down through the trees casting a golden halo around his long shiny flaxen locks. Amethyst orbs gazed lovingly at the country side. The sixth hokage sighed contentedly.

His name is Gouyarikoi Kenage (but i will just call him Koi from here on out because i am too lazy to type that whole name out all the time) Everything in the world was happy and peaceful and filled him with a sense of karmic well being.

As Koi bent to pick a small daisy-like flower (it's probably a daisy but I'm not sure if they grow in Japan or wherever Naruto is set. I think it's Japan. my friend Jen swears it's Japan... ) his long flowing mane fell delightfully over his shoulders increasing his beauty and sexual allure.

This did not go unnoticed for lurking in the woods was the badassed Yokoshima. He was built like a mountain of muscles and would have been almost handsome except for the ugly scar that ran across his face.

Yokoshima sighed over the vision of beauty before him. He could feel something stirring in his loins as his breath hitched in his throat. (Because Koi is just too pretty for words!! fanigirl squeal) The half demon vampire licked his lips with his seven inch long tongue as he watched the beautiful blonde from the trees.

Koi gasped in surprise! "Is someone there?" came his voice which sounded really hot like Gackt's singing voice, his hokage senses tingling making his butt tingle.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969969696969699696969

Author's note: Sorry that was so short but I wanted to end on a cliffie. Isn't Koi hot? He looks just like Gackt… le sigh

But don't worry, Naruto will be showing up in the next chapter! Believe it!

So please read & review!! makes huge sad puppy eyes I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I get 10 reviews and finish my term paper. I'll even give you some of my chocolate pocky cuz chocolate pocky is teh bomb!! But if you don't review, no pocky for you!!111!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Koi was traipsing through the woods when a dark figure stepped in front of him. Koi gasped in surprise! "Is someone there?" came his voice which sounded really hot like Gackt's singing voice, his hokage senses making his butt tingle.

Youkoshima steps from behind a tree and gazes peircingly at the young hokage with evil intent in his dead grey orbs. Koi gulped as a delicate blush spread across his creamy white cheeks. His soft chocolate orbs looked at Youkoshime with terror, his silky flaxen locks billowing in the breeze, a stray ray of sunlight peeking down through the trees casting a golden halo around his cascading tresses.

Evil Yokoshima started drooling and pushed poor Koi up against a tree putting his knee between Koi's legs rubbing his crotch up against Koi's. Large powerful hands grabbed Koi by his ass. "I am going to enjoy bustin a nut into your pretty little ass." He wheezed into the smaller man's delicate shell like ear.

Koi trembled. He closed his eyes as he feared the worst. "No...please..." he said as he tried to push the stronger man away.

Yokoshima silenced him with a sloppy wet kiss.

Koi instinctively pushed his tongue out as he gagged on the other man's fetid breath. Unfortunately, Yokoshime took that as an invitation to assault Koi's mouth with his tongue.

He pushed his groin against Koi, grinding their pelvises together in a way that made Koi cringe in terror. A sudden spurt... of strength allowed Koi to break free and, gasping for breath, he cried out, "Help me! Anyone help me for the love of god!"

Naruto, who was wandering around the forest, looking for Sasuke as part of a training mission, paused as he heard someone cry out in terror.

"Olly olly oxen free!!" he shouted as he bravely ran toward the sound.

"Oh pooh! He always gives up before he finds me!" said Sauske, putting his clothes back on in the bushes.

Damn it! I broke a nail!! looks at the ragged mess his middle finger is

narutonaruto narutonaruto narutonaruto narutonaruto narutonaruto narutonaruto

"You taste like chicken." Yokoshima said in a low sexy purr as he licked Koi's cheek with his seven inch long tongue.

Koi shuddered. thinking "I hope he doesn't eat me!" (eat him! eat him! the author shouts)

A shudder went through his long lean frame as Koi felt his shirt being roughly ripped off of his tan and toned body. Yokoshime ran a long fingernail down Koi's perfect body.

The foreign hokage whimpered as one of those long dark nails scraped over the pink bud of one of his nipples. It hardened under Yokoshime's rough touch. Koi moaned, but whether it was from pain or pleasure was anyone's guess.

"NO! don't ..." Koi moaned. "stop... don't...stop..."

Yokoshime grinned. This was exactly what he wanted. Koi was bending to his will, and very nicely I might add over a fallen tree.

Just then an orange blur whizzed down from the treetops and a loud voice yelled "Unhand him you fiend!"

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969669696969696

End chapter 2

Here is where I would like to thank my reviewers Big boat loads of pocky and cookies to my favorite reviewer, SexiKatXXX!

The rest of you people can't even be bothered to let me know how much you love this fic!! And you have to love it because you just read chapter 2.

Come on guys I write this to entertain y'all and nobody said hi by or bullshit.

So start typing those reviews!! Reviews are like food to us authors!! We thrive on them!! How else do you think we stay motivated to finish this crap?

And if you are really good and review a lot, the next chapter will be so dirty you will have to bathe after you read it.


	3. Chapter 3

A shudder went through his long lean frame as Koi felt his shirt being roughly ripped off of his tan and toned body. Yokoshime ran a long fingernail down Koi's perfect body.

The foreign hokage whimpered as one of those long dark nails scraped over the pink bud of one of his nipples. It hardened under Yokoshime's rough touch. Koi moaned, but whether it was from pain or pleasure was anyone's guess.

"NO! don't ..." Koi moaned. "stop... don't...stop..."

Yokoshime grinned. This was exactly what he wanted. Koi was bending to his will, and very nicely I might add over a fallen tree.

Just then an orange blur whizzed down from the treetops and a loud voice yelled "Unhand him you fiend!"

"Fiend?" Yokoshime asked confuzzled. "I'm not a fiend I am a high level dhampir because my mom waz a priestess who fell in love with a vampire but she was such a high level priestess she only half turned into a vampire after he bit her and so now I have the vampire abilities but no problem being out in sunlight and stuff like that"

"Oh… well you still need to leave him alone." Naruto said admiring the play of muscles in Yokoshime's arms as he held Koi pinned to the tree by force. 'This guy is built' he thought to himself drooling a little, secretly. Then he looked at the captive and all thoughts of that monster Yokoshime flew out of his brain. Koi was pinned against the tree his long flaxen locks cascading freely around him as his beautiful chocolate orbs pleaded moistly for rescue. He was gorgeous. (just like Gackt.)

"What are you gonna do about it?" Youkoshime asked grinding against Koi and grinning in Naruto's face.

"Sexy harem no jutsu" Naruto said making the appropriate hand signs for it. Suddenly in a puff of smoke there were a hundred naked Naruto clones surrounding Youkoshima and they were all girls.

Youkoshime had one weakness; naked titties are like kryptonite to him. So… "Dick... shriveling... stomach... churning... must get away... must...get...awaaaayyy" he wheezed as he slinked off into the woods to get far far away from all that cute Naruto fluff and jiggle.

Koi's chocolate orbs went wide. 'Wow! They're cute, but not as cute as me,' he thought, flipping his golden tresses over hsi shoulder.

Meanwhile, Sauske catches up to Naruto and asks, "who is this?' Sasuke picked himself up off the ground as a dark blur ran past him, knocking him over. Whatever had hit was gorgeous in a creepy sort of way and he was torn between running after it or going to see why Naruto disappeared. but then he looked and in the fall he broke another nail, damn it!

'That Naruto is going to pay for that!' he thought as he nibbled on his ragged nail in a really sexy way like Gackt would. Then he catches the end of Naruto's sexy harem jutsu and wishes the boy would do his normal shadow clones nakid too.

Then he spotted Koi and all thoughts of naked Naruto went flying out hsi head. 'Now that is blond perfection!'

As if ecchoing hsi thoughts, Naruto said, "Beleive it!"

Then Koi looks into Naruto's determined fiery blue orbs and blushing becomingly he stammers out "T...T...Thjank you for saving me."

Naruto, touched deeply by Koi's sincerity, said softly, "You're welcome." He felt as though he was falling into Koi's liquid orbs.

"what can I ever do to repay you?" koi asked in a sultry voice. Naruto licked his lips as he thought it over for a second. Then he said "WE can go get Ramen noodles. You're buying!"

Koi nodded. "Okay!" he said brightly, his face lighting up at the thought of a warm bowl of ramen shared between them. It was so romantic he almost fainted. Visions of the two of them eating one end of a long noodle to meet in the middle with a kiss, he grabbed the blond ninja's hand and hurried off into town.

Sauske face faulted he was all set for some voyeuristic pleasures and the moment shattered before his eyes. Damn it!" he groaned as he trudged into town after them. Couldn't they have ramen after the make out session?(Just liek Sauke, you all know that was what Koi had wanted to do, because he's got a smoking hot body just like Gackt and i have the naked pix of him to prove it!!)

And so they all three trudged to the noodle store. Yeah so they ate the noodles and Naruto started to get horny because they were special horny goat weed noodles. And Koi was just too beautiful for words the way the sunlight streaming in through the open window framed his delicate features, and highlighted his golden locks.

Naruto gazed longingly at him as if he was a bowl of dessert ramen. Sasuke licked his lips. He was sitting two tables away, but was in the perfect spot to watch everything Naruto and Koi did

and Sauske kept "accidentally" brushing up against both of them as much as possible during lunch too. Sasuke keeps going for more noodles as an excuse to brush up against them, he isn't eating them just dumping them on the floor under the table and going back for more

Koi reached across the table and took one of Naruto's hands in his, his thumbs gently tracing hearts on the back of his hand. Naruto calls for the check he can't take anymore he drags Koi off to his room as Sasuke groans, nearly tripping over Kiba's dog Akamaru in his haste to follow them. He ran after them so fast that he bumped suggestively into Koi's behind.

He hollers, "Naruto wait up, I'll be right back!" and runs to his own room grinning like an idiot. Sauske knows he is the only one with a bottle of lube in the village at the moment, he stole and burned the rest hoping Naruto would come to him finally.

Naruto suddenly said, "Damn it! I don't have any lube!"

I'll share this if you let me watch," he said returning waving the bottle conspicuously around. (Yaoi alert!!)

Koi looked from the fair haired ninja to his dark counterpart and back. "Fine with me!" he said, adding a suggestive moan to the end of his sentence as he winked at Sasuke. "I like it kinky!" he added.

Naruto's pants got tight and throbby and he grabbed both of the other two by their arms and drug them into his room. Ripping his clothes off he flung Koi onto his bed. Koi lay back in all his naked glory like that super hot naked Gackt pic I have as my compy's wallpaper (note me and i'll send you a copy because I love to share the Gackt love!!)

Koi sat up and pushed Naruto on the bed next to him. just lay back and relax he said in a uber sexy purr " I know something you are gonna really like."

Naruto waited breathlessly.

Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation.

Koi lubed himself upo and gently rammed his member into Naruto's waiting puckered asshole.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sauske also moaned. He would have given anything at that moment to take Naruto's twitching cock in his mouth and suck him dry

Gackt... I mean koi changed angles until Narutoi was howling with pleasure as he hit his prostate with every thrust. Sasuke watching from the head of the bed, reached into his pants and stroked his huge pulsating cock in time with Koi's thrusting. He was determined to have his dream of cumming together with Naruto come true! Just then Koi tells Sauske to come around back and take him.

" take me now!" he moaned

Sasuke felt his knees go weak, but he jumped over them to comply. Gingerly taking Koi's hips in hsi hands he positioned himself and thrust with all his might into Koi's waiting asshole. He thrust and thrust, his cock growing harder with each thrust he made. the two blonds moaned a duet that was music to Sasuke's ears

Narutop could hear Sauske moaning and talking. He started to call out nAaruto's name. "Naruto..."

"Sasuke," the blond ninja replied.

"I... I... I..." Susake moaned in time with his thrusts.

"Sesshoumaru!!" Koi hissed as he tensed hitting orgasm... "Sesshomaru," koi whispered, uttering the name of his beloved dog demon as he spurted bucket loads of hot steamy cum inside Naruto

"Oh, oh, Sauske!!" Naruto cried helplessly. "I'm gonna cum like a whale!!!! (I'm also going to write a really cool Inuyasha cross-over with koi and Sesshoamru being lovers as soon as I finish this fic and get 1000 reviews. Oh, and I plan on writing it during Christmas break because I will have plenty of time to write, my for you my loyal fans!)

"Naruto," Sauske cried as Koi's extremely tight butt muscles ripped an orgasm out of him.

Bending over, Koi clamped his lips tightly around Naruto's pulsating cock as he too came. "I'm cuming like a whale!!!" he cried. "oh, oh, Sauske, I'm coming like a whale!!"

The three untangled their limbs from each other a two minutes later.

"That was fun," Naruto said. "Let's do it again!" he said as he grabbed Koi's face and kissed him passionately for exactly 2 minutes and 34 seconds. Sasuke leaned over and tangled his tongue with Koi's. Naruto looked at the bed under him. "Gee I guess you really fucked the shit out of me Koi," he said.

"I'm sorry, but you're so cute that couldn't help myself."

'Damn...' Sasuke thought darkly, he was seething with jealousy. 'It should have been me who fucked the shit out of you, Naruto!' "I get the middle next time!" Sauske chimed in.

"Shall we?" Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear like a demented frog.

"Lets" said Koi huskily.

"Uh, who's on the bottom this time?" Sasuke asked the question that was on all their minds, especially you my readers! And that's a question that will wait for the next superexciting chapter. And I'm taking suggestions to see who should be on the bottom. The winning suggestion will be used and I'll list your names in my author's notes!! So just note me or tell me in a review!!


End file.
